


Sunshine

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Prompto and Gladio are together you just can't tell, after the dawn, so if you want this to be gen I won't stop you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: Prompto shook his head, gesturing out at the slough. "Look at this.""I'm lookin'," Gladio said approvingly.Prompto let out a breath. "It's like—a whole 'nother world, y'know? We stayed here half a dozen times during the dark. Knew every shadow and lump of rock. Or at least I thought I did. But now—"Gladio waited."Everything looks totally different in the light."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sunshine

Prompto leaned forward, narrowing his eyes and double checking one last time to make sure everything was in focus before snapping the photo. And oh man, it was a good one. The Duscaen arches soared overhead, piercing the blue of the sky and framing the edges of the slough. It hadn't even been two years, but the grass had already come back, lush and green, and even the rocks seemed alive with color. 

Prompto was pretty sure he'd taken a photo from this same spot, back before everything’d gone to hell. He'd probably taken a dozen shots, deleted all but the best one to make room for more. Could almost remember that photo he'd kept, the arches framing the picture in almost exactly the same spot.

The rest of it, though, looked pretty different, but—didn't everything, after ten years? Especially after _those_ ten years. 

Still beautiful, though. _More_ beautiful, almost, but maybe Prompto could just appreciate it better now. He stepped back, taking his camera with him, and sank down onto the edge of the haven, breathing in the view. He could almost smell the warmth in the air, the sunlight bathing everything with that nice, golden hue. Even the shadows were richer, somehow.

After a moment, he heard the quiet crunch of gravel behind him. Glanced up to see Gladio walking over, drink in hand. "'Sup," he greeted, voice a low quiet rumble.

Prompto shook his head, gesturing out at the slough. "Look at this."

"I'm lookin'," Gladio said approvingly. 

Prompto let out a breath. "It's like—a whole 'nother world, almost, y'know?"

Gladio glanced at him.

He shook his head. "I mean, we stayed here half a dozen times, at least during the dark."

Gladio snorted in agreement. "At least."

"Knew every shadow and lump of rock. Or I thought I did. But now—"

Gladio's eyebrow lifted.

"Totally different in the light. Everything just feels more… _alive_ , you know?"

The corner of Gladio’s mouth tucked up into this little, private grin. “Heh. If you say so."

Prompto pointed at the stretch of rock overhead, arcing down to meet the earth. “Couldn't even see where it ended, sitting here. It used to just be this dark shadow overhead, remember? Blocking out the already dark sky.” He looked over at Gladio, see if that had made any sense at all. The guy was gazing out into the distance, that small smile still on his face. It made Prompto's chest ache. ”But everything is a little different. The slough's bigger. And—look at the trees," Prompto said, pointing. "Even the dead ones have life, now, ya know? Moss and birds and stuff."

“Nature has a way,” Gladio nodded, “Always comes back.” He jerked his head to the right a little. “Saw a bunch of saplings near that busted shed. A few more by the side of the road.”

Prompto grinned. Opened his mouth and—holy shit was that—"Dude!" Prompto yelled. "Did you see that?"

Gladio blinked at him. "See what?"

"That was—" he took a quick breath, "there was, like, this flash of yellow—"

Gladio waited.

"A _chocobo_ ," Prompto breathed. "There was a chocobo down there."

"Someone's mount," Gladio suggested.

"Maybe," Prompto said. He hadn't seen a saddle though. He brought up his camera, ready to grab a shot just in case whatever-it-was showed itself again. "But what if it wasn’t a mount? What if it was a wild one?"

"Lotta what-if's, there, chocobutt.”

Prompto stood up. "It was a chocobo," he said with sudden determination, "and I'm going to prove it."

Gladio laughed. “What, gonna go catch it?"

“I’m gonna find proof," Prompto informed him. 

"And when you don't?" Gladio said, smirking lazily up at him.

“Not finding proof doesn’t mean they’re not out there." Cleared his throat and pulled on his best Ignis impersonation. "'Chocobos are an elusive breed, known for their ability to flit through the trees leaving nary a trace."

Gladio arched an eyebrow, but he was grinning. "Make that all up yourself?"

"Pretty sure that's a direct quote," Prompto told him, keep his face straight. “You can ask Ignis later."

Gladio snorted. “You might be right. Not a chance you know all those words yourself."

"Hey! I remembered them at least, didn't I?"

Gladio laughed, loose and easy and almost as warm as the sun. “Now you're just delaying."

“Only because I know I’m right. That chocobo is out there," Prompto assured him, going over to pack his tripod up. "You coming with or what?"

Gladio pushed himself up with a grin, stretching his back, rolling his shoulders a couple of times. "Gotta make sure you're not making anything up, don't I?"

"You'd never believe me otherwise," Prompto agreed and set off to go find his chocobo, Gladio close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Alassa](https://twitter.com/artofalassa)'s birthday in collaboration with [LeSoldatMort](https://twitter.com/LeSoldatMort), who encouraged me to use his gorgeous art for inspiration. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Art posted with permission; original post can be found [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/LeSoldatMort/status/1239333776209125376?s=20). You should definitely go yell at him about how great it is.
> 
> And thank you, Lass, for bringing these bois to life over and over again with your art and your ideas. <3


End file.
